Profound Bond: A Collection of Destiel Oneshots
by JjRavenclawFromDistrict11
Summary: Exactly what it says. Lots of oneshots about the infamous Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel. I'm getting intensely frustrated by their potent sexual tension on the show (poor Sam has to deal with it 24/7), and so I'm writing what I think could or should happen.
1. Alcohol

**Honestly, I think that Dean is too stubborn to ever make a move, and Castiel is too focused on work to do it, so this is one of the few ways that I see Destiel happening.**

…

**UPDATED! Mostly minor changes except for the middle, but much-needed.**

…

_Alcohol_

…

Sam had gone out for dinner. Their motel was in the middle of nowhere, so he had to drive a town over to get good food. Dean was sitting on his bed, puzzling over their current case, trying to put it together.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air and a figure appeared.

"Cas?" Dean asked, though he knew by the trench coat that it was him. It had been a while since he'd seen the angel.

Cas turned around and walked over to Dean, stumbling over himself on the way. His eyes were unfocused and his movements uncoordinated. "Hey Dean," he slurred, "Heard you needed some help with the case."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Are you drunk?"

Cas shrugged dramatically, admitting, "I might be," and started to lose his balance.

Dean leapt up and grabbed his shoulder to steady him. "Seriously, Cas?"

Cas chuckled and Dean sighed in exasperation. "Dude, we really need your help with this. If you were gonna get plastered, the least you could've done is tell us."

The case they were on was rough, and Dean had secretly been hoping for backup. To be honest, he was just too stubborn to ask outright.

Dean realized his hand was still on Cas's shoulder and took it off. Cas looked at his shoulder, then at Dean. There was an odd look in his eyes, but he looked away and started walking to another part of the room, muttering, "No. No. Stop," to himself.

Dean's eyebrow quirked up, and he followed the drunken angel, "What is wrong with you?" Cas ignored him, So Dean took the angel's shoulders and spun him around.

"Cas! What's your problem?"

Cas looked into Dean's eyes in a way that made Dean feel really uncomfortable. Then Cas's eyes moved a few inches down, studying another feature of Dean's face.

Suddenly, Cas's arm shot out, pulling Dean's face toward him. Their lips touched, and Cas's eyes closed happily. Dean's eyes opened wide and he pulled away.

"What the hell, Cas?"

Cas's eyes burned with something, then. Determination, or maybe hunger. He grabbed Dean again, pressing their lips together with more force.

This time, Dean shoved him away. But before he could say another word, his body was shoved to the wall by an unseeable force. Dean looked at Cas and grumbled, "You can't walk without falling, but you can do THAT?"

Castiel stalked over to Dean, who was now stuck against the wall. Once again, he pressed his lips to Dean's. For a brief moment, Dean tried to move away, but of course it didn't work. His heart was pounding in his ears.

Then Cas pulled away to look at him. Dean's mind was overwhelmed with thoughts. He and Cas had just kissed, really kissed and he'd… kind of enjoyed it. How could that be?

Cas let go of Dean and stared at the ground.

"I shouldn't have come."

Dea could tell Cas was about to leave, so he grabbed the angel's trench coat with his hands.

"No, wait. Stay."

He'd meant it platonically, because he didn't want Cas going around drunk and upset. (The dude had some pretty spectacular powers that could cause serious problems if he used them while not in his full mind.) But when the words came out, they certainly didn't sound platonic.

Cas's eyes took on that look again, and now Dean knew it was longing.

Alcohol had a tendency to strip away your inhibitions, and Dean wondered if that's what this was. And if it was… How long had Cas felt this way about him?

Cas leaned towards Dean again. Dean was still up against the wall, but he was free to move away if he wanted. Apparently, even in his drunken state, Cas didn't really want to force himself on the hunter. Dean supposed the first three kisses had been more of an impulse thing, and Cas looked embarrassed to have pinned Dean against the wall like that.

Cas moved his lips to within a centimeter of Dean's, making it Dean's choice to close the gap.

And Dean kind of wanted to kiss Cas again.

Dean closed his eyes and tipped his head forward, finally letting the kiss happen. His reasoning should've kept him from doing so, but Dean abandoned reason. He didn't want to think about this, he just wanted to do it. It felt good to do something crazy and impulsive, as he usually had to think things out much more.

Dean moved his lips against Cas's, and couldn't help but feel like it was the first real kiss he'd ever had. Sure, he'd had a lot of kisses before, but this was entirely different. There had been few kisses in his life that even held a candle to this one. This was… loving. He was used to it all being about lust.

Dean felt the angel smile into their kiss. His mouth involuntarily curled into a similar smile.

Dean's stomach was twisting in on itself, constricting and making him feel lightheaded, like he'd forgotten to breathe. Had he? Suddenly, Dean couldn't remember when he took his last breath. He pulled back a centimeter and breathed, then immediately resumed the kiss.

Their mouths moved together, and Cas sucked on Dean's lower lip, eliciting an unexpected groan from Dean. His mouth opened, as did Cas's, and their tongues crashed together, exploring and tasting one another.

Dean remembered that his arms were free and hanging at his sides. For a moment, the thought crossed his mind to push Cas away, to reclaim his heterosexuality. But he was too far gone. He couldn't turn back now, and he didn't really want to.

Dean's thoughts were silenced as Cast's mouth moved to Dean's jaw and began working on it. Dean sucked in a startled breath and breathed, "Oh my God, Cas." Cas didn't seem to notice.

Dean pulled the angel closer, so their bodies were smashed against each other. Dean took fistfuls of the trench coat in his hand and met Cas's lips again. Cas groaned, "Finally."

Dean's hips were grinding against Cas, and both were moaning and panting. Dean felt hot all over. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. He had never been so turned on in his life. Apparently, Cas was experiencing a similar feeling, and his hips started bucking forward.

Dean finally found some resolve and pulled away, though he was shaking. Making out with another guy was one thing. Feeling another man's stubble brushing against his cheek, clutching a flat muscular chest instead of one with breasts, even grinding their hips together and feeling Cas's hardness, that was all stuff Dean could handle. But now, it was getting out of hand. This was all happening so fast and Dean needed to stop it before he ended up taking it up the ass. Because, to be honest, there was a moment there where he thought he might not even mind.

Breathing heavily, he said, "Cas, I don't… I can't… we can't…"

Cas's eyes sobered for a second. He opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to find words. "I should go," he finally decided. Cas disappeared into the air and Dean groaned.

"Damnit, Cas."

Dean's body was going haywire, so his did the only thing he could think to do. He went into the motel bathroom and locked the door, before using a practiced hand to take care of himself. It happened quickly, and Dean couldn't help but imagine Cas doing similar things to him. When it was over, he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying the angel's name.

"Damn angels." He muttered.

Dean cleaned himself up and straightened his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom about the same time that Sam walked in the door with dinner.

"Hey Dean," he greeted. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Dean suppressed the memory of what had just transpired and replied, "Not really. What did you get?"

"Hot wings."

Dean almost laughed. "No shit? I was actually having a craving for those."

…

**REVIEW!**

**In fact, if you review, I'll PM you a short ficlet of what happens the next day when Cas has sobered up (no smut- I don't write that). **

**REVIEW = EXTRA FICLET**

***I'll PM anyone who already reviewed a ficlet as well, since I know you can't review the same chapter twice. **


	2. Sleep

**YAY! Finally got this typed up! Hope you enjoy!**

…

_Sleep_

…

Castiel never slept.

Being an angel, he didn't need to. He wasn't even sure that he could.

It hadn't bothered him before, but whenever he had to spent time with the Winchesters, he was left alone in the dark while they got a few hours of sleep. He was never quite sure what to do during that time. Both the hunters were extremely light sleepers, so he couldn't do much of anything without risking waking them up, unless they were at Bobby's.

Lately, whenever they stayed in a motel, Cas had taken to simply watching the boys while they slept.

Or rather, watching Dean.

Dean was interesting to him. Sometimes even confusing. Cas couldn't help but study the hunter's soul while he slept. During the day, he focused on the Winchesters' human forms to fight better and to better understand social cues (though he still didn't understand those very well). This kind of vision came most naturally to him when he took a vessel. However, when he relaxed his human eyes and let his angelic mind look at them, he could see their souls.

That was one of the reasons that Cas was so intrigued by Dean. The angel had pulled his soul up from the depths of hell and knew its image and feeling well. But Dean's soul was changing. Cas didn't notice at first, not until he'd first looked at Dean's soul while he slept. It had caught his attention then, and he'd starting watching its progression regularly.

A person's soul is three parts. First, the inmost identity. Then, their soul's heart. And finally, the outer layer, which was called the veneer (meaning pretense or front).

The inmost identity of a soul is like a fingerprint. It's a completely unique arrangement of pure white that never changes, and identifies them more than any outward image could.

The soul's heart surrounds the inmost identity. It, too, is unique, but is made of color rather than simply white. The heart of a person's soul reflects their most precious desires and loves as well as their deepest fears. This often changes over time, as people mature, but the changes are small and it happens very gradually.

The veneer of a soul represents a person's emotions. Also colored, it is often a kaleidoscope of tiny individual emotions set over a solitary background, the person's true state of mind. This changed more regularly, the state of mind changing daily and individual emotions changing every second.

Dean's soul wasn't changing normally.

His veneer seemed confused- it's displayed state of mind varied violently after only hours. And while his inmost identity remained one of the brightest and most beautiful Cas had ever seen, his soul's heart was getting darker quickly, becoming more full of fear than hope. It was all happening much too fast.

If he were to hold Dean's soul again, Cas imagined it would be a great deal colder and heavier than it had once been.

The knowledge saddened Cas greatly. He knew that the life of a hunter was hard but this… this was heartrending.

He supposed that was why he watched over Dean's soul at all. Though its darkening hurt to see, every once in a while his soul's heart seemed a bit brighter and he saw clusters of hope breaking through the veil of sadness like swirls of gold against a navy gloom. And sometimes, when all he could see was black, Cas would reach out with his Grace and brush Dean's soul, creating a few tiny sparks of sky blue peace that lingered in his veneer for long periods of time.

One particular night, Cas was intently watching an interesting bit of golden hope grazing a spot of deep blue sadness. It seemed neither could quite overpower the other, but the hope kept circling back and curling around the blue, not yet ready to give in. Cas had watched this progression for several hours.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing?" he heard a sleepy voice say.

The angel blinked and looked at Dean's physical form, which stared at him accusingly.

"Are you _watching me sleep_?" the hunter growled quietly.

Cas shrugged and, not wanting to explain the specifics. "I often watch over you while you sleep."

"Damnit, Cas. Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"You're interesting," Cas confessed.

Dean smacked his face with his palm.

"You can't do that!" he whisper-yelled.

"Why?"Cas asked, confused.

"_Why_? Because… because it's creepy Cas!"

Cas was still confused, and he noticed that Dean's face was rather red.

"Are you alright Dean?"

"I'm fine," Dean snapped. Then he sighed, "Just… don't, okay? It's really weird."

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Dean. I worry about you sometimes, and I just want to make sure you're protected. I care about you."

Dean's face got even redder, but before Cas could say anything, Dean asked, "Isn't there something else you can do during the night?"

"I suppose I can find another way to occupy myself."

"Thank God."

Dean rolled over with a grunt, yanking the covers over himself. A moment passed and then he said, "Cas."

"Yes?" answered the angel.

"Stop. Staring."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Cas shifted his chair so he was facing the desk, and then picked up the Bible there. He'd memorized it long ago, but he supposed it might be good to refresh him memory.

But he couldn't help but glance back at Dean one more time, relaxing his eyes so he could see the hunter's soul again.

A swirl of love, colored soft pink, bloomed by the gold strand he'd been watching earlier. It collided with the smudge of sadness and dissolved it, leaving a swirl of yellow happiness and sky blue peace in its absence, the strand of golden hope still circling.

Cas smiled and turned his human eyes back to the Bible.

He would try to stop watching Dean while he slept. It made the hunter uncomfortable, or so he'd said.

But Cas hadn't made any promises. And if he happened to glance at Dean's soul from time to time… who would know?

Besides, Cas wanted to know if he'd be seeing any more of that light pink any time soon.

…

**REVIEW!**

**The next oneshot will be posted on 3/8**


	3. Lightweight

**I was listening to Demi Lovato's "Lightweight" and it was just screaming DESTIEL to me. So… Songfic!**

…

_Lightweight_

…

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

Castiel couldn't remember the last time someone's opinion mattered so much to him. He used to believe in angels, and he craved their approval. But now he saw how flawed angels could be, how flawed all living things could be. Still, he trusted Dean, above almost all others.

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

Sometimes he struggled with those sort of feelings. Trust wasn't something he was used to. Ever since the beginning, it had all been about loyalty. Trust wasn't really a necessity. With Dean, though, there were so many feelings that were foreign to him. Dean had taught him so much about human emotion, and yet there was still so much he hadn't learned. Cas clung to the Winchester boys, Dean especially, because being with them made him FEEL.

_Light on my heart _

_Light on my feet_

It was funny, being so attached to someone. Being an angel, Cas had seen centuries pass. It wasn't that he didn't care about people, it was just that it all went by in the blink of an eye, and he was always so busy following orders. Well, not any more. Cas was making his own decisions now.

_Light in your eyes _

_I can't even speak_

It was Dean, of course, who taught him the value of free will. Dean believed in it, and his raw belief stunned Cas. It was so… so human. Of course, Dean WAS human, but he almost seemed more so than others of his kind.

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

Sometimes Cas regretted rebelling against heaven. Free will was a dangerous concept. He used to be part of this great power, and now he was alone. Except for the Winchesters, of course.

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

It really hurt him whenever he disappointed them. The look on Dean's face was bad enough, but hearing the pain in the hunter's voice when he felt betrayed made Cas feel like he was dying.

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

Having so few friends in the world came with a price, and that price was dependence. Cas needed Dean now. Not just because he was one of a few that Cas trusted, but because his existence felt bleak without the hunter. He tried not to think of what would happen if Dean got hurt and died. He had to hope that Dean would stay safe. The day that Dean breathed his last breath would break Cas. He couldn't live without Dean.

…

_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You there when I call_

Having an angel at Dean's beckon-call was cool. And Cas always came when he called. He was good back-up, and Dean had to admit he was a good friend too. Knowing the angel would be there for him meant a lot.

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be a safe place to fall?_

It scared Dean to no end whenever Cas didn't answer. He'd lost so many people that were important to him. He was afraid to care about Cas, afraid that he would lose the angel like he lost everyone else. But he couldn't help it.

_Light on my heart _

_Light on my feet_

He tried his best to push people away because he thought it would protect them. It seemed like whenever they got close to someone, that someone died. Since the Winchesters spent so much time on the road, hunting, it was hard to make lasting friends anyway.

_Light in your eyes _

_I can't even speak_

But how do you avoid an angel? Cas could pop in anytime he wanted. For a long time, Dean resented him for it, but now he looked forward to Cas's sudden appearances. He was the only angel Dean knew who wasn't a complete douchebag. Cas had this completely unique way of looking at life, and it astounded Dean.

_Do you even know how you make me weak?_

His attachment to Cas scared Dean for a lot of reasons. Mainly, it made him vulnerable. Having another person he cared about so much, another person that he would die for… well, it didn't do him any favors.

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

Cas was an Angel of the Lord, so at least when he was on their side, Dean didn't feel quite so vulnerable. He felt guilty sometimes for letting the angel do so much for him. Cas pulled him out of hell, for God's sakes. He rebelled for Dean. And the angel never let him forget those things. He didn't get mad often, but whenever Dean made a mistake, he definitely felt Cas's disappointment. It made him feel about a million times worse.

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

With so few people left, Dean desperately needed Cas. Dean needed the angel to be there for him, sure, but he also needed the angel to really think things through and stay safe.

_Keep me from falling down_

He wished Cas would listen to him more, but the angel had the stubbornness of a mule. Still, he did listen to Dean when it was really important, and that meant a lot to him. He just hoped it was enough.

…

_Drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

Sam say the way Dean and Cas looked at each other. After living with Dean for so long, he'd come to recognize his brother's expressions, but this one was relatively new. Dean didn't look at anyone else the way he looked at Cas, not even Sam himself. And though Sam didn't know a lot about angels, he'd met enough of them to see that none of them cared about anything even a fraction as much as Cas cared about Dean.

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

He'd seen both parties without the other. They looked so pained whenever they were in a disagreement. It hurt Sam to see them that way. He wished they could get over their differences, because they clearly couldn't stand being angry and apart for long.

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

Sam had to scold Dean sometimes when he made fun of Cas. Even though his brother was only joking, Cas took everything he said very seriously. Likewise, Sam had seen Dean's face when Cas told him he was doing the wrong thing. No matter how sure Dean had been of his plan of action, he looked like his whole world had crumbled because Cas didn't support his decision.

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

Sam wasn't exactly sure what Dean looked like when he had died, but it couldn't have been any worse than when Dean found out Cas had been killed (whether by Raphael, Lucifer, or whoever). Sam hoped Dean never had to lose them both, because it would probably kill him.

_Keep me from falling apart_

The three of them really only had each other to depend on. Sam would die for either of them, and he knew Dean would too. Cas would die a million deaths to save them from the evil of the world.

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Falling apart_

Sam prayed to God it wouldn't ever come to that.

…

**REVIEW!**

**The next oneshot will be posted on 3/15**


	4. Djinn: Part 1

**So I started writing this as a oneshot, but it was getting so freaking long that I had to make it a twoshot. I'll post the next part next Sunday (3/22). Enjoy!**

…

_Djinn: Part 1_

…

Castiel woke up in an unfamiliar bed.

That was odd for a variety of reasons. Namely, he almost never slept, since he didn't have to. Funnily, he couldn't even remember how he'd gotten there. Usually, he had a very good memory.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and glanced around, hoping something in the room might jog his memory. And he did actually recognize one thing in the room, but it wasn't something he'd expected to see there.

Dean.

The hunter was in the bed with Cas.

The angel's heart pounded. How did this happen? Did they… did they sleep together? Cas would be pretty sorry if he missed that.

He looked down at himself, and then at Dean. When he found that both of them were clothed, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

He finally decided that he must have drank too much and passed out, which would explain the memory loss. As for sharing a bed with Dean, well, he guessed it was simply because they only had two beds in their motel room. He might have thought Dean would prefer to share a bed with his brother, but he vaguely recalled Dean once saying that Sam moved a lot in his sleep.

Cas pushed the covers down, swinging his legs out of bed. He was careful not to wake Dean. Still, Dean stretched out a bit, and then opened his eyes lazily.

"Morning," he remarked groggily, smiling at Cas.

"Good morning," Cas replied pleasantly, stepping down onto the cold wood floor.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and blinked a few times, clearing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and stretched, before getting out of bed and coming around to where Cas was. He leaned toward the confused angel and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Cas pulled back, stunned.

Dean looked at him questioningly. "Are you okay?"

"I…"

"Come on, let's get some food in you."

"But… I'm an angel," Cas protested, "I don't eat."

"Very funny, Cas," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Dean padded away, toward the door. He opened it and walked right through. Cas was surprised he'd do such a thing, being that he was just wearing boxers and a white t-shirt. Feeling self-conscious, as he was wearing much the same, Cas followed Dean out.

However, when they exited the dim room, they weren't in the middle of a motel hallway, but in the hallway of a house. There was a linen closet in front of him and, when he followed Dean, they walked through a living area and into a small kitchen.

Dean opened up the fridge and started pulling things out, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world. Cas wanted to ask him what on earth he was doing, but decided against it. Clearly, something was off here.

Cas watched silently as Dean started making scrambled eggs, and tried fervently to remember what exactly had happened the day before. He felt like it was staring him in the face, but he couldn't quite identify why.

Dean was humming cheerfully as he cooked, and Cas wondered what he was so happy about. He'd never seen the hunter so happy before.

Finally, breakfast was ready, and they sat down at a small table together.

Cas took a few mouthfuls of the food and found it tasted pretty great. He shoveled a lot more into his mouth and Dean laughed at him.

"What?" Cas demanded.

Dean shook his head, grinning. "Nothing. I just love you."

A zing shot through Cas's body. His heart rate tripled, and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

Dean loved him.

Sensing the moment of quiet had gotten awkward, Cas said the first thing that came to mind.

"I love you too."

Dean smiled a bit wider and leaned over to give Cas a brief but loving kiss. The angel's mind was reeling. What was going on?

Dean ate another mouthful of eggs before declaring, "I've gotta go to work. Seeya later, babe."

_Babe? _

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas again, this time letting it last a lot longer. Cas felt Dean's tongue sweep over his bottom lip, and he instinctively opened his mouth. Suddenly, he was tasting Dean, as their tongues danced together. He moaned into the kiss. But then hands pressed against his chest, and their lips separated.

"Damnit, Cas. I have work. Don't tempt me."

Cas was still as confused as ever when Dean finally left the house. He decided he'd have to do some investigating as soon as possible.

…

Hours later, Cas had made a handful of surprising revelations.

First, Dean and Cas were living together, and had been for a while.

Second, they were married. There were wedding pictures in the house, and Cas discovered he was wearing a ring.

Third, John and Mary Winchester, Dean's parents, were alive and well.

Fourth, so was Jessica Moore, Sam's college girlfriend.

Five, Cas was human.

He wasn't sure what to make of it all. This couldn't be real. It wasn't possible.

Unless…

Suddenly, it hit Cas like a freight train.

This was a djinn dream.

Sam and Dean had told him about how djinn drugged you, made you think your wish was granted when in reality they were draining your life force from you.

That realization crushed him. His heart felt heavy, knowing this was all a lie.

He felt like he should leave. Dean had said you had to kill yourself in a djinn dream to wake up in the real world.

But Cas didn't really want to leave. Not yet.

Supposedly, you could live for what felt like a lifetime in a djinn dream before you died in real life. He supposed it couldn't hurt to stay a little longer.

Right?

…

A little over a week later, Cas wasn't sure he could ever leave. Things in this world were so perfect. Sam and Dean's loved ones were alive, and they were all living such great lives. Sam and Jess were engaged, and their wedding was in a matter of weeks.

And Dean and Cas were happy together.

This, Cas saw a lot in those days. Dean adored him, he could see it in the hunter's eyes whenever they looked at each other. It made his heart beat furiously whenever they kissed.

And that wasn't all they did.

Cas's first night, Dean was so tired when he came home that he just went to bed. But the next day… wow. He was introduced to a whole new kind of pleasure.

The following nights, more often than not, he ended his days screaming Dean's name into the dark as he climaxed.

They matched so perfectly together, not just physically, but mentally. Cas had never admitted it out loud, but he'd loved the hunter for a long time. Having that love returned was something he'd craved, and was grateful for.

But after he'd experienced it all, he couldn't think of a reason to go back. He knew the Winchesters would miss him, but they'd be fine. Besides, what did he really have in that world? Wars, death, constant conflict.

So he decided to stay. For good.

"Hey, you're still sure about this, right?" Dean asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

"You know what I mean, Cas. I know you said you were sure and all, but I thought I'd give you another chance in case you changed your mind."

Cas hadn't the slightest clue what Dean was referring to, but he told Dean, "I haven't changed my mind."

Dean visibly relaxed and smiled. "I'm glad. I'm… I'm really excited about this."

"Me too," Cas lied.

"So, do you want to do lunch, then?"

"Lunch?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cas. Lunch. With my family. We were gonna tell them. Remember?"

_No_, Cas wanted to say.

"Of course I remember."

Dean nodded approvingly, and told Cas he was going to go out and wash the car, which was a blue Impala convertible from the early 1970's. John Winchester still drove the black 1967 Impala.

Cas wondered what news Dean was talking about. After a week, he'd thought he was pretty much caught up to what was going on. It sounded important, so Cas had to wonder why it hadn't come up until now. Perhaps Dean was giving his time to think about it.

He shrugged it off and got ready for lunch, quite interested to see what their big news was.

…

**I'm cutting it there. I know it's not the best spot, but oh well.**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think will happen next!**


	5. Djinn: Part 2

**The second part of my twoshot! Hope you like it!**

…

_Djinn: Part 2_

…

Cas was anxious all through the meal. He could tell Dean was too, but presumably for an entirely different reason.

Sam, it seemed, sensed their anxiety and finally asked about it.

"Alright. Out with it. What's going on?"

Dean bit his lip and glanced at Cas. "Do you wanna tell them?"

"Um… No, you do it."

Mary Winchester cocked her head curiously, exchanging a confused look with her husband.

Dean took a deep breath and managed a smile. "Well, I guess there's no way to ease into this. Cas and I… we're going to be parents."

Everyone was shocked silent, Cas included.

"We've been looking for a surrogate for a while, and we found one about a month ago. We got the news last week that she's pregnant."

There was one more second of silence, and then everyone started cheering, and they got an assault of questions from all sides.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"Whose is it?"

Many such questions followed, but Cas just sat there. The others eventually took notice, and their excited chatter slowly died off. They all looked at him with concern.

"Cas?" he heard Dean ask.

A hot, wet tear was sliding down his cheek. He tried to breathe and his breath was shaky.

"I just… it all seems so real now," he choked out.

Dean looked worried.

"I'm… I'm going to be a parent!" Cas cried happily, tears spilling from his eyes.

Dean seemed relieved. He moved next to Cas and wrapped him in a hug, Cas burrowed his head in Dean's shoulder. He'd never thought, not in a million years, that he and Dean would be parents together. This was the greatest moment of his life.

His world begun to spin. Really spin. Cas felt disoriented.

Suddenly, his whole body felt heavy. He opened his eyes, with some effort, and found himself on a motel room bed.

The real world.

"No," Cas gasped.

"Cas, are you oka-"

"NO!" the angel screamed. "NO! You have to send me back!"

Tears, terrified tears, began to cascade down the angel's face. His real face.

"I have to go back. You have to send me back!" he repeated, terror gripping him.

"Cas-"

"SEND ME BACK YOU BASTARDS!" he cried.

The world began spinning again, and he snapped back to lunch with Dean and his family, his head still buried in Dean's shoulder. He was shaking.

He pulled away from Dean and forced a smile.

"Sorry. I'm just… I don't ever want this to go away."

Dean nuzzled his nose. "Me neither."

Cas's chest constricted, and he excused himself to clean up in the bathroom. Once there, he dropped to the floor, heart breaking.

He wanted this to be real so badly.

…

Three days later, Cas was home alone again. Apparently, he was a nurse, but he'd lost his job because the hospital burned down. Ever since then, Dean had been supporting the two of them with his auto repair shop, and Cas had been trying to find a new job in their area.

He was walking around the house, browsing through the newspaper classifieds, when Dean made a sudden appearance. Cas looked up as the hunter walked in (though of course, he wasn't a hunter, but old habits die hard).

"Hey. You're home early."

"Cas, it's me."

The angel's eyes caught a glimpse of the red handprint on Dean's shoulder.

This wasn't his Dean. This was the real Dean.

"Why are you here?" Cas asked, mentally panicking. What if Dean was here to take him away?

"Cas… Can we please talk?" Dean said tiredly.

Cas nodded reluctantly, but remained standing.

"You've been gone for two days now. We couldn't wake you up. We were afraid you were gone forever. And the djinn had this thing in you to keep you dreaming- it was twisted into your chest. You were dying, Cas. You are dying. We finally got it out and you were back for like a minute, and then we lost you again. Cas, I… I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not."

Dean looked like he wasn't sure whether to hit him or break into sobs. "But you're going to be! Cas you have to come back!"

"NO!" Cas shouted at him. "I can't!"

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Cas screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T GO BACK!"

Dean just stared.

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cas yelled.

"But you're going to die," Dean protested.

Cas shook his head. "I don't care."

"You don't… how can you not care? Cas…"

"Just GO, Dean."

When Dean didn't move, Cas shoved him, saying it louder. "GO!"

Dean vanished, and Cas collapsed onto a chair, dropping his head into his hands. He was being touchy, but how could he not be? He'd let himself experience this world, and now he couldn't leave. What did the real world have to offer anyway?

…

Two days later, real Dean came back.

Cas knew it was him as soon as he looked up from his book. He scowled.

"How are you even here?"

"African Dream Root," Dean answered simply.

Cas sighed. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Dean didn't answer and sat next to Cas on the couch. The angel frowned at him.

"I've been here for a while now. I've been…" he hesitated, "following you."

Cas looked at him incredulously.

Dean held up his hands, "I know, but listen. I had to do something. I thought maybe if I knew what you wanted so badly…" he trailed off and Cas realized his eyes looked glassy, as if there were unshed tears there.

Dean's voice cracked during the next part. "I can't believe you're greatest wish is for us to all have normal lives. I never realized… why didn't you ever tell me how you felt about me?"

Cas didn't know what to say.

"Please, Cas. I know the real world sucks, but we need you. I need you."

Cas started down at his hands. "I don't think I can. Not knowing everything I'm leaving behind."

He felt a hand on his arm and looked up. Before he even had time to blink, Dean's lips were on his. And, as he kissed back, Cas realized that this was the REAL Dean. And even though it was happening inside his head, this was definitely REAL. **(A/N: Harry Potter!)**

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"I think… I want to go back with you."

"Thank God," Dean said shakily. He brushed his lips against Cas's again and then he was gone.

Cas sighed and went to the kitchen, pulling a large knife from the block. He stared at it for a long time. He could have so much here. He and Dean were married. They were expecting a child. But no matter how real it felt, it was all a lie.

He plunged the knife into his chest.

…

Cas opened his eyes to find himself in a crummy motel room.

He'd never been so happy in his life.

His body ached everywhere, and his abdomen was killing him. He shut his eyes and tried to knit the torn up wound together. That would help with some of the pain.

"Cas?" Dean asked gently.

Cas opened his eyes.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean heaved a shaky, relieved sigh.

"Oh my God, Cas. Please don't ever do that again."

Cas's wound was fixed. He sat up carefully and looked into Dean's eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, then their lips crashed together. They kissed passionately, hungrily, making up for lost time. Dean grabbed hold of Cas's shoulders, and Cas held Dean's face, and their mouths were discovering the feel of one another.

"Holy shit!" Sam screeched.

Dean and Cas broke apart, finding that the younger hunter had come out of the bathroom and stumbled upon their little moment.

Cas looked at Dean carefully, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Hey Sammy," he remarked, his face flushed.

"Um… hi. So Cas is back."

"Yep."

"Great. Um. Yeah, that's great."

"Yep."

"And you're…?"

"Together. I think." Dean looked over at Cas for confirmation. "We're together, right?"

Cas blushed. "If that's what you want."

Dean smiled and turned back to Sam. "We're together."

Yeah.

Cas was really glad he'd come back.

…

**REVIEW!**

**I want to know what you think!**


	6. Games

**I came up with this idea a few days ago and I just HAD to write it. I know it's long, but I promise you it's worth it. Enjoy!**

…

_Games_

…

Sam was bored. Ridiculously so.

Dean had gone to stock up on food, and he was taking forever. Sam had called him a few minutes ago to make sure he wasn't dead, but apparently the store was just really busy.

Sam groaned and went to watch TV. Maybe there was something good on.

He flipped through channels for a while before finally deciding on _Friends_. It was an episode he hadn't seen before.

"_All right, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you answer as quickly as you can," Phoebe was saying._

"_Yes!" Joey quickly responded. _

"_Good, but wait," Phoebe told him. "Okay, all right, here we go. Now I want you to relax. Take a deep breath. Clear your mind."_

_She gave him a moment, then asked quickly, "Which do you like better peanut butter or egg whites?"_

"_Peanut butter!" Joey said instinctively. _

"_Which would you rather be a fireman or a swimmer?"_

"_A swimmer!"_

"_Who would you rather sleep with Monica or Rachel?"_

"_Monica. Oh… huh," Joey said thoughtfully, "I always thought it would be Rachel."_

"_No thinking! No thinking!" Phoebe hastily reminded him. Then she continued with the questions. "Tie or ascot?"_

"_Ascot!"_

"_North route or south route?"_

"_North route!"_

_Phoebe grinned triumphantly, "Bam! There you go! Huh?"_

"_Wow! That was incredible!" Joey said enthusiastically. _

Sam chuckled. It was an interesting idea, but there was no way that it would never actually work.

Or would it?

Sam pondered that, and then remembered that Cas was there. The poor guy was probably as bored as Sam was. He probably wouldn't mind being a test subject.

Sam tried to come up with a question that Cas might be indecisive about, or one that he might not want to answer. Then he devised a list of questions to come before it that would also be interesting.

He found Cas reading in the library.

"Hey, Cas. Wanna play a game?"

He realized that he sounded a bit like Jigsaw (from the _Saw_ movies) and added, "I mean… I'm bored and I thought we could do something."

"Sure," Cas said agreeably, shutting his book.

"Cool. Alright, so I'm gonna ask you a bunch of questions and you have to answer them really fast. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Books or movies?" Sam asked quickly.

Cas looked confused.

Sam sighed. "You're supposed to answer really fast, Cas. Without thinking about it."

Cas still looked confused.

"Just tell me which one you like better," Sam clarified.

"How do I do that without thinking?"

"Just say the first thing that comes to mind."

Cas shrugged. "I'll do my best.

"Alright, then." Sam took a breath, then restarted his questions. "Books or movies?"

"Books."

"Bleed to death or drown?"

"What?" Cas asked, alarmed.

"Which would you rather do?" Sam asked

"I don't want to do either of those things."

"Yeah, but if you had to pick one, which would it be?"

Cas thought about it for a moment, and Sam suppressed a groan.

"You're supposed to answer fast, Cas. Remember? No thinking."

"Of course. Then… bleeding."

"Burgers or PB&J?" Sam continued rapidly.

"What's PB&J?"

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"Oh. I like that better."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Tie or trench coat?"

"Trench coat," Cas answered immediately.

"Humans or angels?"

"Humans."

"Hell or Purgatory?"

"Hell."

"Flying or driving?"

"Flying."

"Do you love Dean- yes or no?"

"Yes."

Cas halted, momentarily stunned. Sam wasn't sure whether it was because he hadn't meant to admit it out loud, or because the angel hadn't realized it himself. He guessed that it was the latter, and that Cas was only now realizing his feelings.

"I should go… attend to some business… elsewhere…" Cas said slowly.

Sam nodded. Definitely the latter, then.

The angel left the room and Sam sat down, pleased with himself. He'd been watching those two make eyes at each other for years. It wasn't even eye-sex, it was like eye-making-love. It made him really uncomfortable most of the time, but also sparked his curiosity. He was never quite sure whether the two actually liked each other or whether he was just seeing things. He'd always thought of Dean as straight as an arrow, but over time that was proving to be less and less true. After the Dr. Sexy incident, Sam was pretty sure Dean was at least bi-curious, though he doubted the older hunter would admit it.

Suddenly, it occurred to him that if the game had worked on Cas, it would probably work on Dean too. He grinned evilly.

It was time to put his suspicions to the test.

…

"What kind of game?" Dean asked, looking suspicious.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Something I saw on TV. I wanted to see if it actually worked."

"Fine," Dean said reluctantly.

Sam smiled, trying to maintain his innocent look. "Great. Okay, so this is how it works: I'm gonna ask you a bunch of either-or questions and you have to answer them as quick as possible, without really thinking."

"That's is?"

"Yep," Sam confirmed, "That's it."

"Okay then. Go for it."

Sam launched into his questions immediately, "_Harry Potter_ or _Game of Thrones_?"

"_Game of Thrones_," Dean said without even blinking.

"Pizza or pasta?"

"Pizza."

"Hell or Purgatory?"

Dean hesitated for a moment, then said, "Purgatory."

"Schedules or spontaneity?"

"Spontaneity."

"AC/DC or Metallica?"

"AC/DC."

"Leviathans or Jefferson Starships?"

Choking on a laugh, Dean spat out, "Jefferson Starships."

"Blue or green?"

"Blue."

Do you love Cas- yes or no?"

"Yes."

A second after he said it, Dean's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. Sam couldn't help the triumphant grin that emerged on his face.

"Wait… no I didn't mean… I don't…" Dean muttered, stumbling over every word.

"Yes, you do," Sam sung happily.

"Goddamnit Sam," Dean growled. "You bastard."

Sam tsked, waving his finger as if he were scolding a child. "Don't try to deny it. The game works, Dean. I already tested it."

"What? On who?"

Sam grinned. "Cas."

"You… you… you didn't ask him…"

"I sure did."

"Damn. Well what did he…" he trailed off, suddenly remembering that he wasn't supposed to care what Cas said.

"I know you want to know," Sam teased.

"No I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You totally want to know. You _love_ Cas and you want to know if he loves you."

"I do not."

Sam leaned in close and whispered, "What if I told you he said yes, too?"

Something in Dean's eyes flickered.

"You're lying."

"Nope. He's here- you can ask him yourself."

"I'm not gonna… Wait, he's here?"

"Yeah."

"But not… _here_ here, right?"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… he's not _in here_ right? He didn't just hear… er…"

"You've got it _bad_," Sam said with a laugh.

Dean scowled, but he didn't look quite as mad as before.

…

A few hours later, Sam walked by Dean's room and heard voices inside. He pressed his ear up against the door, knowing it had to be Dean and Cas.

"-tells me he played a game with you today, too."

There was a long pause, and then Sam heard Cas say, "Yes."

"Crazy game, right?"

"Definitely," Cas agreed without hesitation.

"And that, uh… that last question was… umm…"

"Intense," Cas finished for him. "That is, assuming we had the same last question."

There was another long pause.

"What was your last question?" Dean asked.

"What was yours?" Cas countered.

"I asked first," Dean insisted.

Sam rolled his eyes. Those two were so freaking stubborn sometimes.

"It was… a question about you," Cas admitted quietly.

"A yes or no question?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't hear anything, but he figured Cas must have nodded because Dean said, "Mine, too."

"And what was your answer?" Cas asked.

"What was yours?"

"I asked first," Cas replied, mimicking Dean.

"I said… yes."

Sam heard Cas sigh.

"Me too."

Sam grinned. After a brief pause, he heard bedsprings squeaking just slightly. He waited, poised to move if the sound meant that they'd realized his presence. But no one came to the door.

Instead, he heard something moving over fabric. He tried to picture what was happening in there.

There was a sudden intake of breath and then a muffled sigh. A moment of silence and then a sort of soft pop, like lips separating.

Wait. Did they just…?

Sam strained his ears, dying to figure out what was going on.

He heard a very slight moan, followed by the sound of hands moving over fabric, and then a noise so quiet he couldn't quite identify it. Perhaps the sound of fingers through hair?

Soft, urgent breaths sounded in the quiet, and Sam smiled. They were definitely kissing. One of them had finally gotten the balls to do it.

"I love you," someone said breathily.

Had it been Dean? Sam wasn't sure.

"I love you, too."

There was a thud, possibly the sound of one of them being pressed up against a wall.

Sam took that as his cue to leave.

Later, when Dean and Cas walked into the library with crazy hair and rumpled clothes, Sam had to take a drink of coffee to keep from smiling.

Finally, the two idiots could be happy. They certainly deserved it.

Sam wondered if he could use this to his advantage somehow. Maybe… maybe he could finally convince Dean to let him get a dog.

Sam glanced up at Dean and Cas, who were eye-making-love again.

Yeah, he definitely needed a dog.

…

**IF YOU REVIEW, I will message you the kiss/confession scene from either Cas's POV or Dean's POV! (Maybe even both)**

**Also FYI: The **_**Friends **_**episode is "The One with Joey's Big Break" (season 5, episode 22). **


	7. Cake

**So there's this really hilarious set of sketches going around where Dean confesses his feeling about Cas to Sam by using a pie/cake metaphor. I'm not sure who the original artist is, but the pictures are based off a post by blogger/Tumblr user "entitled millennial". Link is at the bottom.**

**Anyway, I really wanted to write it as a fluffy oneshot, so I repurposed it. Enjoy!**

…

_Cake_

…

Dean had probably had a little too much to drink. Or a lot, whatever.

He'd promised himself he was going to tell Sam about Cas, but he kept chickening out or not knowing what to say. So he resorted to alcohol consumption. He reasoned that, with a little alcohol, he wouldn't be quite as on-edge, and the words might flow a little easier. But then he was so anxious he just kept drinking until Sam walked in the room.

Sam looked at him oddly, and Dean tried not to laugh at a funny piece of hair that happened to be sticking up weirdly. This was serious.

Sam looked like he wanted to ask Dean about the numerous empty beer bottles on the counter, but Dean beat him to it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll destroy my liver."

Sam looked at him disapprovingly.

"Want one?" Dean offered cheekily.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on. You know you want to."

When Sam still proved too stubborn to take it, Dean added, "If you take it, I won't drink anymore."

"Ever?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Uh, no. How 'bout just today?"

Sam shook his head, likely lamenting his brother's alcoholism. Still, he came forward and took the beer, which was almost untouched.

Dean watched him take a sip, then said, or perhaps slurred, "Hey Sammy I gotta talk to you about something."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "O…kay?"

"So…" Dean tried to think of a way to phrase it. "So… It's like this, all right…"

He scratched at the back of his head absentmindedly. How could he get Sam to best understand this? Suddenly, it occurred to him- a metaphor! Smart people loved metaphors.

"You know how I love pie the best?" he started.

Sam sighed heavily, obviously not grasping the importance of Dean's words. "Yes, I know how you love pie the best."

"Yeah, I always did. Since I can remember."

Dean tried to remember the first time he'd had pie. It was an apple pie, he thought. His mom had made it, and it had been amazing, he was sure of that.

But they weren't talking about pie, they were talking about Cas, Dean reminded himself.

"And… if anybody ever even asked me to eat cake-"

"You'd throw a bitch fit," Sam finished for him, smirking.

Dean frowned and said sternly, "I'd politely decline. Shut up, Sammy, I'm talking."

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking a long swig of beer.

"Anyway, all my life it was pie and not cake, not ever. But imagine that one day this cake came into my life…"

He looked at Sam seriously, trying to get his brother to really understand, "This really _amazing_ cake. Like, it looks like the most delicious thing to sit on a plate. Plucked… from God's own dessert tray, if you will."

Sam was looking at him really weirdly. Perhaps he still didn't understand.

"And," Dean continued, certain Sam would catch on soon, "I'm like 'Damn, I need to eat this cake right now.' And it's not like I don't still love pie, right? Like, pie is still awesome."

Dean's eyes unfocused, looking off into space, imagining Cas's blue eyes. "But this cake looks so good that… I might never eat pie again."

An image of Cas on a bed with whipped cream on him popped into Dean's drunk mind.

"I could see myself…" he mumbled, the fantasy momentarily overtaking his mind, "making sweet love to this cake… for the rest of my life."

In his mind, he was licking a line of whipped cream from Cas's chest. He shuddered, then focused back on Sam.

Sam's eyebrows were drawn tightly together, his face the personification of confusion.

"Dean… what?"

Dean opened his mouth, but he couldn't quite remember the exact message he'd been trying to convey.

He shut his mouth.

"What are you even saying?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side in a way that reminded Dean of Cas.

Dean considered carefully. This was… what was it? A metaphor. Cas was cake, obviously. Pie was… women? Yes.

How could he put this delicately? Sam was his brother, and Dean needed him to understand how serious he was about this. Words, though, were proving difficult to come up with.

"I might be a little gay for Cas," he finally said.

Sam choked on a drink of beer and started laughing madly.

"Are you… are you serious?"

Dean frowned.

"Samuel, this is a very serious matter."

That, for some reason, only made Sam laugh harder.

Wait, _was_ Sam short for Samuel? A moment ago, Dean had thought it was, but now he couldn't remember.

"You… you thought the best way to tell me you have a crush on Cas… was to compare him to CAKE?" Sam said, struggling to contain his amused hysteria.

"Don't you like metaphors?" Dean asked, confused.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You are so drunk. God, I wish I had this all on camera."

"Then… you don't care?" Dean asked confused.

"About what? That you like Cas?"

Dean nodded.

"Of course not! Go for it, dude."

Dean couldn't figure out why Sam was so calm (other than the laughing fit).

"You don't seem surprised," he said.

Sam shook his head. "You two have been eye-sexing each other for years. I caught on a while back."

"Oh. And it doesn't bother you that we're both… um…"

"Both guys? No, I don't care. There's nothing wrong with that. I mean, Charlie's a lesbian, and neither of us have a problem with that. Straight, Gay, Bi. It doesn't change who you are."

"Oh."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, just looking at each other, and then Sam started laughing again.

"What now?"

"I'm just thinking… Can you imagine Cas if you told him this way?"

Dean shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it.

"Tell you what, I'll give you ten bucks if you do it."

"What?"

"If you use the pie/cake metaphor to tell Cas you like him, I'll give you ten bucks."

Dean considered.

"Make it twenty," he decided.

Sam chuckled, "Deal."

… _A few days later _…

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Dean growled.

"You promised," Sam reminded him.

"I was drunk!" Dean protested.

"Too bad."

Dean sighed and shuffled around the corner before Sam could shove him over there.

"Hello, Dean," Cas remarked.

"Hey, Cas. Listen, I've got to… ugh. I've gotta talk to you about something."

"Of course."

Dean sat next to Cas and took a deep breath. How had he said it before?

"Ummm… so you know how I love pie?"

"Yes."

"And I've… never really liked cake as much as pie."

"Yes."

"Well, now, I'm thinking I actually like… er… there's this one cake that…"

Dean sighed and leaned into his hands.

"This is so hard."

"I don't understand, Dean. Are you trying to tell me something about desserts?"

"No, it's… It's like this, okay? Pie is like, girls, and you're cake. And…"

Cas looked more confused than ever.

"It's a metaphor," Dean explained, but Cas's expression didn't change.

"Goddamnit," Dean groaned.

He turned his head toward the corner, where a barely-visible Sam was covering his mouth with both hands to keep from laughing.

"Is this good enough?" he asked.

Sam lost control and started laughing, and he headed away down the hall. Dean took that as a sign he could be done.

"What is this all about?"

Dean turned back to Cas and tried to collect his thoughts.

"I'm trying to… oh, screw it."

He leaned forward and grabbed Cas's shirt collar, pulling him forward so their lips met.

When he pulled away, Cas looked pleased.

"You are also pie," the angel said happily.

"No, you're not pie, you're… oh, never mind."

…

**Sorry it's so long, I was just having so much fun with this idea that way more spilled out than I originally planned. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LINK (take out spaces): **** oh–so–pleasant . tumblr post / 50789171114 / dean–hey–sammy–I–gotta–talk–to–you–about **


	8. Witch

**I've seen this headcanon a few times, and finally caved and decided to write it. I had a lot of fun doing the last two parts, which are from Cas's POV and then Sam's POV, respectively.**

**Also, I apologize for the lateness. And the length. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it anyway.**

…

_Witch_

…

Dean didn't know when it happened. One minute he had the upper hand, and the next, he was covered in a sticky reddish powder. There must have been another witch or something.

Dean coughed and wiped some of the stuff from his eyes. Though he recovered quickly, the distraction had given the witch (now witch_es_) the advantage. On the other side of the room, they slammed their hands together, chanted a few words, and then pushed their palms towards Dean. He was shoved backwards into the far wall. The wind was knocked out of him, and by the time he'd struggled to his feet, the witches were gone.

Unfortunately, they had managed one last spell before they'd gone. As soon as Dean stepped forward, the room started to collapse. He darted forward, but all the exits were locked. He rammed his shoulder into the door, trying to get it open, but it didn't budge. He looked up in time to see a huge chunk of wood coming for him. He got out of the way just in time.

Still, the room was falling apart and there was no way out. Eventually, a piece of debris nailed him in the head and shoulder and he went down. It only took a moment for something else to hit his leg. Dean coughed out a low groan, wincing in pain. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't put any weight on his leg. He began crawling away from the middle of the room, toward the corner. Once there, he slumped down, propping himself up against the wall. Hopefully, he would be safe there for a while.

Dean wondered where Sam was. The brothers had separated when they'd entered the building. They were supposed to call each other if they got into trouble, but Dean's phone had fallen out of his pocket when he was thrown across the room, and was crushed by falling debris. Dean only hoped that, wherever Sam was, he was safe.

_Cas_, he prayed, feeling his consciousness waning, _I could really use your help right now_.

It only took a moment for the angel to appear.

"Dean?" he asked, looking around the room. When his eyes settled on the hunter, they widened. He ducked out of the way of a chunk of wood and dashed toward the hunter.

"Dean! Are you hurt?"

Dean laughed, but it turned into a cough. A bit of blood trickled from his mouth.

"I'm great," he grunted sarcastically.

The entire building was collapsing, not just the room, and the protection Dean had found in the corner wasn't going to last much longer.

"We have to get out of here."

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious statement.

"What about Sam?"

"I can come back for him. Right now, we need to get you out."

Dean wanted to argue, but he knew Cas was right. If they didn't leave now, Dean might not make it out at all.

"Okay."

Cas knelt down and grabbed Dean's shoulder. The hunter braced himself. A moment later, they were outside the house.

They landed standing, and because of his injured leg, Dean quickly pitched forward. Cas caught him in his arms and looked down at him, concerned.

Dean laughed awkwardly and said, "It's my leg. Um… do you mind?"

Cas put a hand on Dean's chest and shut his eyes. Dean felt a coolness sweep through him and heal his injuries. He sighed, relieved to not be handicapped any more. He moved out of Cas's arms, able to stand on his feet without the angel's help.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Cas nodded in acknowledgement, then vanished, presumably to find Sam.

Dean smiled. Years ago, he hadn't believed in angels. He didn't think they existed, didn't really think he needed anyone's help. But it turned out, from time to time, he did need help.

Sometimes he really didn't know what he'd do without Cas.

…

Cas flew back into the building, zipping from room to room. He found the younger Winchester unconscious in a closet. Fortunately, the small space had provided protection as the house began collapsing, so Sam was perfectly fine. Cas pulled a strip of duct tape from the man's mouth and Sam's eyes shot open, body tensing in anticipation of danger. He immediately relaxed when he saw Cas.

Cas helped Sam with the ties on his wrists and quickly told him what had happened. Then Cas grabbed his arm and flew outside, landing next to Dean.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," answered the younger hunter. "Um… what's all over you?"

Cas looked to see what Sam was talking about and noticed a reddish powder all over Dean, which he'd somehow missed before.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. The witch threw it on me, but I don't think it did anything."

"Interesting," Sam said. Then he looked at Cas and added, "You got some on Cas, too."

Cas glanced down to see that his trench coat was, indeed, covered in the same powder.

"You guys should get that off of you," Sam said. "And try not to touch it. We don't know what it does yet."

"I know, Sam," Dean answered with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not an idiot."

Sam raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _I have some examples that might contradict that_ _statement_.

They drove back to the motel room together. When they finally arrived, Sam told the two of them to strip down and put their clothes in garbage bags.

Dean's face got red. "Can't Cas just angel-mojo himself clean?" he protested.

Sam shook his head. "Not until we know what this is, and what effect it has."

"Fine. But I'm not showering with the guy," Dean grumbled.

Sam laughed and went to get the Dustbuster from the closet.

Dean sent a wary glance in Cas's direction.

"Don't stare," he hissed. "It's weird."

Cas wasn't sure why that was, but obliged. He turned the other way and stripped off his trench coat, suit jacket, pants, shirt, and tie. He left his boxers on.

Careful not to touch the red powder, Cas stuffed his clothing in the garbage bag Sam gave him. He turned to find Dean doing the same. The hunter had also stripped to just his boxers. Cas noted the prominent muscles on the hunter's chest and nodded approvingly. He was certainly in good form.

Dean noticed his look and went red again. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and handed Sam the bag with his clothes in it.

Sam gave Dean the vacuum and told him to clean up the particles from the floor. Then he took the two bags and stuck them in the closet. He stepped into the bathroom briefly, and over the sound of Dean's vacuuming, Cas heard water running.

Sam came out with a wet washcloth.

"I'm gonna help Cas clean up, since there's not much on him. Dean- you go take a shower."

Dean nodded and headed into the bathroom immediately, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Sam carefully wiped the powder from Cas's face and checked to make sure none of it had gotten into his hair. Because of the way Dean had fallen on him, his hair was clean.

Once they'd finished, Cas put the washcloth in the same bag with his clothes. He noticed two robes hanging in the closet and put one on, taking the other to give to Dean. **(A/N: There are two robes because there are two beds.)**

When he got out of the shower, the hunter took the robe from Cas thankfully. Cas supposed he felt uncomfortable walking around with so little clothing on. Cas certainly didn't mind it.

Dean got bored quickly. He asked Sam to give him something to do, and got a deck of cards.

"Wanna play Shithead?

"What's 'Shithead'?"

Dean sighed. "It's a card game, Cas. Just… here, I'll teach you."

"Alright."

Dean explained the rules to him and Cas's eyes flicked toward the hunter's chest. The robe had slipped a bit, so the top of Dean's muscular chest was visible. Cas usually tried not to stare, but it was a difficult temptation to overcome.

The human physique was interesting to Cas. He enjoyed getting to understand the various parts of humanity. Dean was his favorite subject to study. Looking at Dean also made him feel something interesting and unfamiliar, which he constantly wondered about. His heart would beat faster, and he felt hot, neither of which made since because he was only using this body as a vessel.

He supposed it must be some sort of human trait. Perhaps he'd ask Dean about it someday.

…

It took Sam hours of searching, and the help of a chemistry professor, to finally figure out what the powder was.

Once he knew some of the major ingredients in the powder, it only took a few minutes for Sam to find what he was looking for.

He almost fell out of his chair when he saw it.

"It's… oh my God…" Sam broke off and started laughing.

"You found out what it is?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Um… it's a love spell."

Dean looked at him doubtfully. "A love spell?"

"Yeah. It lasts 24 hours. Causes you to fall in love with the first person you touch."

"You mean Cas?" Dean asked, starting to laugh. "Dude, I'm not in love with Cas. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"You sure?" Sam asked curiously. "I mean, that's what the powder does, so…"

Dean shook his head. "I feel the same about Cas as I always have, so either you're wrong or the witch made a mistake."

Sam sighed, but then something occurred to him.

The reason that Dean didn't think the spell had worked was because it didn't need to.

Sam had seen all the looks, the long stares, the lack of personal space. He hadn't really thought anything of it, but maybe…

Maybe Dean and Cas were in love before the powder had ever touched them?

Sam bit his lip to keep from freaking out. He turned back to his computer and tried to calm down.

His brother was in love with an angel. How did he not see this earlier?

Curiosity gripped him, so he prayed, _Hey Cas, are you in love with Dean? And I don't mean because of the witch powder._

"Perhaps," he heard Cas say from behind him.

"Perhaps what?" asked a confused Dean.

"Perhaps I'm in love with you," Cas said plainly, taking both brothers by surprise.

Sam craned his neck around to see Dean's reaction.

"You have a really weird sense of humor, Cas," Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam groaned internally. Cas opened his mouth to say something else, and Sam frowned.

_Don't. He's not ready yet_, he prayed.

Cas looked at him, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

_He feels the same about you_, Sam added. _He just doesn't know it yet. Give him a little time._

Cas nodded and turned back to his card game.

Sam looked back at the screen and leaned back in his chair.

His brother. And an ANGEL. A MALE ANGEL.

Who would've guessed?

…

**REVIEW!**

**BTW: Cas, in this fic, realized he felt something different regarding Dean, but didn't really know what it was. So when Sam brought up the love thing, and Cas realized he should have been under it as well but didn't feel the spell's effects, he put it together pretty quick. Dean, however, is entirely too stubborn and convinced of his heterosexuality to even consider such a thing. **

**ALSO: Should I rewrite "Alcohol" (Oneshot #1)? **

**I reread it recently, and kind of want to fix it. I'd like to give it a little more plot (it's kinda PWP) and fix some of my weird wording. I was thinking about editing it and replacing the first chapter with the new and improved version next week, rather than posting a new chapter. I don't have much time to write a new oneshot, so that would be a lot easier for me. Thoughts?**


	9. Crowley

**I fixed "Alcohol", oneshot #1, so you guys can go back and look at it. It's MUCH better now. If you review that chapter, I have an extra bit that I'll PM to you (more info is in the Author's Note at the bottom of that oneshot).**

**I also decided to write and post an entirely new oneshot for y'all. I hope you like it!**

…

**MAJOR SEASON 6 SPOILERS! (Scenes from 6x20)**

…

_Crowley_

…

Crowley was no fool. He was a highly intelligent individual, and he know not only how to read people, but also how to manipulate them. That was how he'd gotten his status as King of Hell.

Over the past few years, he'd spend a good amount of time with the Winchester boys. So, naturally, he knew quite a bit about them and their angel friend, Castiel. Their strengths, their weaknesses, he knew everything.

Or at least, he thought he had.

He discovered something interesting while he and Castiel were working together.

The angel was obviously fond of the Winchesters, but Crowley had gotten the impression that Castiel underestimated them. He didn't seem worried about them at all, as if he had no doubts he could defeat them. Crowley simply didn't understand that. Castiel knew the Winchesters, and he certainly didn't seem like a complete moron. Actually, Crowley thought Castiel seemed rather intelligent.

So, perhaps it was something else.

Crowley watched Castiel carefully as they worked together. He didn't trust the angel already, but his connection with the Winchesters made him extra dangerous.

It took him a while to piece it together. It started with a conversation with his "partner".

…

"You're distracted and that makes me nervous."

"I am holding up my end."

"Ah yes. But is that _all_ you're holding?" Crowley stepped closer to the angel and leaned close, whispering in his ear, "See, the stench of that Impala's all over your overcoat angel."

Crowley pulled back and said, "I thought we'd agreed- no more nights out with the boys."

"I spoke with Dean. I needed to know what they know."

Crowley raised his eyebrows, as if he didn't know what Castiel meant. "About what? About me, maybe? 'Cause I happen to have it on good authority that your two little pets are currently trying to _hunt me down_!"

In a calmer voice, he added, "Forgive me. I think you might have a little conflict of interests here."

He may not know _why_, but he certainly sensed that Castiel was conflicted. It was concerning.

Castiel's eyes filled with feeling, and the angel looked away. Clearly, he knew Crowley was telling the truth.

"Please. I'm begging you Castiel. Just kill the Winchesters."

Cas looked at him and said firmly, "No."

"Fine. Then I'll do it myself."

There was a flicker of something in Castiel's eyes, something like fear. Still, his voice was hard as he replied, "If you kill them, I'll just bring them back again."

Crowley sneered. How could anyone care so much for menaces like the Winchesters?

"No you won't," he said threateningly. "Not where I'll put them- trust me."

"I said... _No_." Castiel reiterated. Then he sighed. "Don't worry about them."

"Don't worry about… What, like _Lucifer_ didn't worry?" As Crowley spoke, his voice rose. "Or _Michael_? Or _Lilith_ or _Alistair_ or _Azazel_ didn't worry?!"

Castiel looked away, obviously knowing Crowley had a point. Still, he managed to lift his gaze and meet the demon's eyes once more.

"Am I the only game piece on the board who doesn't underestimate those denim-wrapped nightmares?!" Crowley shouted at the angel.

"Just find purgatory," Castiel said calmly. "If you don't, we will both die again and again until the end of time."

Castiel turned and walked away, tossing one final thought behind him as he exited.

"The Winchesters won't get to you."

"Let them get to me!" Crowley yelled, though he couldn't even see Castiel anymore. "I'll tear their friggin' hearts out!"

…

Later, Castiel decided to save the Winchesters yet again, resulting in the deaths of several of Crowley risks everything to save them.

As if he hadn't just betrayed Crowley, Castiel stormed in with the wrath of heaven in his eyes, "_You sent demons after them_?!"

"You kill my hunters. Why can't I kill yours?"

Castiel had marched right up to Crowley, spitting the next words in his face. "They're my _friends_."

"You can't have friends, not anymore," Crowley said, narrowing his eyes. It was like Castiel had completely forgotten what they were trying to do. "I mean, my God, you're losing it!"

"I'm fine," Castiel murmured unconvincingly.

"Yeah. You're the very picture of mental health," Crowley replied sarcastically. "Come on. You don't think I know what this is all about?"

Castiel's face was impassive, but purposefully made so. Crowley wondered what he was really feeling.

"Enlighten me," he challenged.

"The big lie- the Winchesters still buy it. The good Cas, the righteous Cas. And as long as they still believe it, you get to believe it. Well I got news for you, kitten," Crowley teased, "A whore is a whore is a whore."

Castiel surged forward, slamming Crowley against the wall. The wall broke apart where he hit it, and Crowley felt a trickle of fear run down his spine. Castiel looked the demon in the eyes with hatred and anger.

"I'm only gonna say this once. If you touch a hair on their heads, _I will tear it all down_. Our arrangement…" Castiel shook Crowley roughly, "_everything_. I'm still an angel and I will bury you."

Castiel moved back slightly and then vanished. Crowley pushed himself off the wall and dusted himself off. How were he and the angel going to work together when Castiel had such an attachment to the two hunters?"

Frustrated, he yelled at nothing in particular, "This is not how synergy works!"

…

Not long after that, the Winchesters found out about Castiel's partnership with Crowley. Aparently, they weren't as loyal to him as he was to them, because they turned on him immediately, and Crowley had to come rescue the angel.

Crowley came in the building to find Cas in a ring of holy fire, looking rather heartbroken. His eyes looked glassy, as if tears were fighting to break free, but Crowley couldn't be sure he'd really seen it because as soon as Castiel saw Crowley, the angel mustered up a tough expression.

"My, my. Playing with fire again?" Crowley remarked. He snapped his fingers, putting the fire out.

Castiel surged forward immediately. "If you touch the Winchesters..."

Crowley popped up behind Castiel, catching him by surprise. "Please. I heard you the first time. I promise- nary a hair on their artfully tousled heads. Besides, I think they've proven my point for me. It's always your friends, isn't it, in the end?"

Castiel looked away.

Bitterly, Crowley said, "We try to change, we try to improve ourselves; it's always our friends who got to claw into our sides and hold us back."

Then he chuckled. "But you know what I see here? The new God and the new devil, working together."

"Enough," Castiel said firmly, but even he threateningly stalked up to Crowley, his eyes still looked broken. "Stop talking. And get out of my sight."

"Well. Glad I came. _You're welcome_ by the way." He walked past Castiel and almost went out the door, but turned around at the last second, facing at Castiel's back. "You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am. What are you, Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do?"

Crowley left Castiel to his thoughts.

…

Crowley thought about the whole thing a lot after that. How devoted Castiel was to the Winchesters, how willing he was to throw it all away for them, how devastated he was when they learned of his betrayal.

And then, when Crowley took Dean's ex-girlfriend Lisa and her son Ben as insurance, Castiel went nuts. Crowley had to angel-proof the building he was holding them in order to keep Castiel out.

It was all so… strange. When Castiel confronted Crowley about it, Crowley couldn't sense that the angel cared about the two humans at all. In fact, the only reason it bothered him at all was that they mattered to Dean.

That seemed like a recurring theme with Castiel. It wasn't that he didn't care for Sam, but it seemed to Crowley that the angel placed a lot of importance on his well-being just because it was so important to Dean.

Actually, when Crowley first approached Castiel about forming a partnership, he'd found Castiel watching Dean rake leaves. There has been the saddest expression on Castiel's face. And before he agreed to speak with Crowley, Castiel had given Dean one last look, a look one might call _longing_.

Plus, when Castiel betrayed Crowley and took all the souls for himself, it was almost like he was trying to prove something to the Winchesters, as if he were saying he was still good.

Crowley rather hated Castiel after that, but then there was the whole thing with Dick Roman and he teamed up with the hunters again.

The look on Dean's face whenever he talked about Castiel reminded Crowley of his previous musings regarding their relationship. One day, he finally figured it out.

They were in love.

Of course, neither the hunter nor the angel realized it, which Crowley had to admit was amusing. He often wondered if the two of them would ever wake up to the fact that they loved each other.

Crowley sighed. Bloody fools, they were. Perfect for each other.

Not that he cared.

I mean, he nurtured an intense hatred for them both. They both seemed to enjoy screwing him over on a regular basis. So he really shouldn't care at all whether they were or weren't together.

And yet… Crowley wondered if there were a way to get the two to realize their affections

"No, no, no. You're losing your head," Crowley murmured to himself.

He needed a new hobby.

Snapping his fingers impatiently, Crowley called, "Someone! Get me a monster to torture! Come on, hurry up! I need something to do!"

…

**REVIEW!**

**I realize that's a weird way to end a oneshot, but it's the best I could come up with. Sorry :)**


	10. Mamihlapinatapai

**This is set mid-season 6, in case you're curious. It's based on an interesting word I came across that is literally the most Destiel word ever. Seriously.**

…

_Mamihlapinatapai _

…

Sam may have left college, but he still craved knowledge. It made him feel strong, in a way.

Long before the Men of Letters bunker, back when they'd just hotel-hopped all the time, it had been difficult to find something interesting to learn. Sure, he would research things about their case, but sometimes he wanted more than just the weird stuff.

As a result of this, he'd developed a few habits over time.

First, every day he read a page from an encyclopedia. Some days he picked up a real encyclopedia from a library and flipped to a random page, other days he went to the online Encyclopedia Britannica and clicked on one of their featured links.

Second, every day he learned a new word. Usually, he went on _dictionary . com_ and learned their word of the day. If it was possible, he'd use the word during the day. Dean's reaction was always hilarious.

So one day, like any other, Sam went online to learn a few new things. Dean was outside washing his car, as they had a few hours to kill before it was time to get to work. Sam had flopped down on his motel bed, which was surprisingly comfortable, and opened up his laptop.

He went to the online Encyclopedia Britannica first, as usual. He decided on a link to a page about a British TV show called Doctor Who. The picture was of a man in a suit and trench coat (a bit like Cas, actually) standing in front of an odd-looking blue box.

Sam found out that the man was actually an alien, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, and the blue box was his time machine, which was called a TARDIS (short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space). The show had originated in the early 1960's, but broke off in the late 1980's. A movie was made a few years later, and then the show rebooted in 2005. There were a few spinoff shows as well, which Sam thought sounded just as interesting.

Finallly, having finished the article, Sam pulled up _dictionary . com_. He laughed when he saw the word of the day.

"Mamila… mamilapina… God that's a weird word," he muttered to himself.

The word was mamihlapinatapai. It was derived from a language of Tierra del Fuego, apparently. Sam clicked on it to read the definition.

The first definition said: _a look across a table when two people are sharing an unspoken but private moment, when each knows the other understands and is in agreement with what is being expressed. An expressive and meaningful silence._

"How oddly specific," Sam remarked.

The second definition said: _a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other will offer something that they both desire but are unwilling to suggest or offer themselves. _

Sam thought that sounded familiar, though he wasn't sure why.

And the final definition, which was far more generalized, simply said: _a situation in which all participants want something to be done, but none want to do it._

Sam looked at the pronunciation and tried to say the word again, but failed.

"Oh, well. It's not like I'm gonna use it any time soon."

He shut his laptop and left the motel room to see how Dean was doing.

He found his brother holding a hose in one hand and a sponge in the other, but Dean was too preoccupied to wash his car. Next to him was the angel, Castiel, who the Winchesters had gotten to know pretty well over the past few years. He was likely giving Dean the latest news regarding heaven, as there was a civil war going on.

Sam cocked his head to the side curiously as he noticed Dean's hand moving just slightly. His thumb was moving in front of the stream of water, as if he were about to spray someone.

But… surely, Dean wasn't about to hose down an Angel of the Lord?

Sam watched silently and, to his surprise, Dean did exactly that. He surged forward with the hose and sprayed Cas before the angel had time to get away. Dean was cracking up at the stunned look on Cas's face.

Sam shook his head in wonder. He knew the two were friends, but he would never have done that. Despite the trust he had regarding the angel, Sam was quite aware of Cas's extraordinary abilities. It wasn't that he thought Cas would smite him for doing something like that, he just figured it would really piss the angel off, which seemed like a bad idea.

Cas vanished, and Dean's smile drooped a little, but Sam saw that the angel had teleported behind Dean, a few yards away. Cas slowly picked up a bucket, which Sam guessed had soapy water in it, and tossed the contents over Dean.

Dean turned around to look at Cas, who Sam thought looked rather pleased with himself. The older hunter started laughing, and a smile even made its way onto Cas's face.

Dean began hosing himself off, suds spilling over the concrete, and Sam yelled, "Hey you two!"

Dean and Cas looked in his direction.

"You're not coming inside looking like that!"

Dean held up the hose and yelled back, "Don't tempt me! You could end up as soggy as the rest of us!"

Sam laughed and then suddenly the water was off and both Dean and Cas were dry.

Sam glanced at the angel, who shrugged, apparently not seeing his action as particularly interesting.

Dean clapped a hand on the angel's back. "Thanks, buddy."

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Those two were so odd sometimes. He doubted anyone else could get away with what Dean had just done, at least, not without getting a few bruises from the experience.

"I'm going back inside," he told the pair, and they followed him in.

Once they were back in the motel room, Cas relayed his information to Sam. He nodded along and tried to think of anything that might help the angel, but he was drawing a blank. Dean added in things a few times, which Sam found funny because he doubted Cas had planned on leaving out those details.

After a while, Dean and Cas fell into a conversation about something or another, which Sam was too distracted to pay attention too. He left to get dinner, and wondered whether Cas would still be there when he returned.

Cas, he found out about half an hour later, had decided to stay a while longer. When Sam walked back into the motel room, he found the two sitting near each other, their conversation from earlier still in full swing. Sam noticed that Cas kept looking at Dean in an odd way, and Dean kept sneaking glances as well.

Dean finally noticed Sam's presence and grinned.

"Finally! I'm starving."

Cas was staring at him with an expression Sam couldn't identify.

"I should go," Cas said quietly.

Dean's smile dropped from his face and he turned back to Cas, his eyes disappointed. "Do you have to?"

Cas nodded.

The two were looking at each other in the strangest way. Sam felt uncomfortable, almost like he was intruding on something.

_Mamihlapinatapai: a look shared by two people, each wishing that the other will offer something that they both desire but are unwilling to suggest or offer themselves._

Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh my God."

Dean and Cas, who'd apparently forgotten about him for a moment, turned and stared.

"You…." Sam choked out, pointing to his brother and then the angel, "…and you….oh my God."

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Mamil…mamihlap…" Sam groaned, trying to think of how it should be pronounced. Finally, he forced the strange word from his mouth, pronouncing it as best he could, "Mamihlapinatapai."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's…" Sam started to say, but he couldn't finish. "Oh my God, I can't believe this. This is just… wow."

Dean stared at him.

"I'm just… never mind," Sam told his brother, realizing it wouldn't do any good to tell him what the word meant. "Just… forget it. Never mind."

Dean shook his head in bewilderment and turned back to Cas.

"Be safe."

They exchanged that look again, and Cas nodded, before vanishing from the room.

Dean turned back to Sam.

"So, about that food…?"

Sam held out Dean's dinner and Dean took it gratefully. He immediately started munching down on the burger, though Sam could tell he was still thinking about Cas.

_Dean and Cas_, Sam thought, amused. _A hunter and an angel_.

_What a strange world we live in._

…

**REVIEW!**


	11. Purgatory: Part 1

**I'm SO sorry for not posting last week! My computer hasn't been working, so I wasn't able to upload this to the site. I had to borrow my friend's computer to get this up this week.**

**Now, this, like "Djinn" turned out so long I had to make it a two-shot. Since I didn't post at all last week, I'll go ahead and post both parts up today. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: SEASON 7-8 SPOILERS**

**Basically the last minute of "Survival of the Fittest" (7x23) and a flashback from "What's Up Tiger Mommy?" (8x02) from Dean's perspective. AKA: The moment Dean lost Cas, and the moment he found him again.**

…

_Purgatory: Part 1_

…

Dean thought it was going to be over. He thought that maybe their world would calm down for a while once the Leviathans were defeated. He should've stepped back when he saw the maniacal grin on Dick's face as he died. He should've run. But he didn't. How was he supposed to know it would cost him so much?

So after finally killing the Leviathan that used to be Dick Roman, the world started spinning and Dean's vision went black.

After some amount of time, a deep voice returned him to consciousness.

"Wake up."

Dean opened his eyes and saw dark sky. He blinked, confused.

Dean sat up and looked around, trying to get a feel for his surroundings.

It was dark, but he could tell he was in a forest of some kind. He was on the ground, which was covered with leaves.

"Good," murmured the voice.

Dean felt the tightness in his chest uncoil a bit, realizing it was Cas.

"We need to get out of here," the angel said as Dean got to his feet.

_No shit_, Dean wanted to say. Instead, he asked, "Where are we?"

Cas stared at him. "You don't know?"

Dean had a very bad feeling in his stomach. "Last I remember," he said, "we ganked Dick."

"And where would he go in death?" Cas asked with a pointed expression.

"Wait, are you telling me…" Dean couldn't even finish the sentence. His eyes darted around again. It was a forest. A plain, ordinary forest. Cas couldn't have possibly meant what Dean thought he'd meant.

"Every soul here is a monster," Cas said seriously. "This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity."

"We're in Purgatory?" Dean asked, having trouble believing it.

There was a brief pause, and Cas didn't say anything. Dean kept waiting for him to go, "_Just kidding, I was only playing a joke_." With Cas's messed up head, it didn't seem like too much to hope for. But then, Cas seemed different than he had before the fight with Dick. All traces of his scarred mind were gone, replaced by his old blunt honesty and serious nature. The look on his face was freaking Dean out.

Finally, Dean asked, "How do we get out?"

"I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds." Cas told him. A flicker crossed his eyes, something like pain or regret. But it was gone so quickly Dean thought he must have imagined it.

Suddenly he heard a collection of strange noises, and several branches snapped in the distance. Dean turned around, searching for whatever had made the noise. Something growled.

Dean turned around quickly, saying, "Cas, I think we'd better…"

But Cas was gone.

"Cas?" he asked desperately.

There were more growls and ferocious sounds.

There were few times in Dean's life when he'd ever felt truly terrified. Up to that moment, it had always been because he was worried about Sam. Dean had always been confident of his own skills, and it wasn't like he hadn't already experienced Hell. How could anything be worse than that?

And yet, he'd never felt so afraid in his life.

Standing there, in the middle of Purgatory, his body felt heavy with fear. The only thing that had ever really scared Dean was the unknown, and this place was full of the unknown. What kind of monsters dwelled in Purgatory? What kind of evil lived there? What would happen to him if he died here?

He was also alone.

Dean was used to having Sam at his side and a weapon in his hand, used to going into a fight prepared with guns blazing. But Sam wasn't there, and he didn't have anything to fight with. His one hope was Cas. With or without his brain in perfect order, the angel was a powerful ally. And, despite everything, he was a trustworthy friend. Dean needed someone he could trust here, where he didn't know where to go or what to do.

"Cas…" he whispered.

Where had the angel gone? Had something happened to him? Surely Dean would've heard it. But then, this was Purgatory, so he couldn't be sure of anything.

Did angels go to Purgatory when they died? Dean didn't think so. Even if they did, he knew the angels weren't particularly fond of Cas at the moment, so they'd go after him as well as all the monsters.

Dean wondered if Cas had even been there to begin with. Perhaps he'd been hallucinating?

Dean almost wanted to believe that Cas had been a hallucination, because it would mean that the angel was somewhere safe. However he doubted he'd imagined Cas there. Though Sam had been having vivid hallucinations as a result of his time in the Cage, Dean had never had visions, not even of hell. Unfortunately, that meant Cas probably was in Purgatory. Dean knew the angel wouldn't have just left him, so he had to assume the worst.

He moved to the side and broke a branch off a tree. He wasn't going down without a fight.

As he braced himself for whatever was coming, he sent the first of what would be many prayers to Cas.

"Cas, I don't know if you can hear me or if you're alive. But if I survive this… whatever's coming… I'm going to find you. I promise, Cas."

…

**REVIEW!**


	12. Purgatory: Part 2

_Purgatory: Part 2_

…

Dean survived that night, and the many nights that followed. Every night, he prayed to Cas. Sometimes, he prayed for Cas to come back, telling the angel that he needed him. He would beg for a sign that Cas was okay. Other times, he simply told the angel that he missed him. Most often, though, Dean repeated his vow to continue searching for the angel as long as he lived.

When he teamed up with the vampire, Benny, he did his praying in secret. Somehow, it felt too private to do in front of someone else, and doing it silently didn't feel real enough.

It took him something like 3.5 years in Purgatory to find the angel. Dean discovered later that he was technically only gone a year from life. He inferred that Purgatory time is 4 times faster than regular time (which was still better than Hell time, which was 120 times faster than regular time).

One thousand days he spent searching for Cas.

And every day, he argued with Benny about Cas. No matter how many times Benny tried to convince him that Cas wasn't there, that they'd probably never find him, Dean maintained that he wasn't leaving without the angel.

Truthfully, there were times he thought Cas had to be dead. In those moments, all he felt was guilt, because he knew that if Cas died, it would be his fault for not finding him fast enough. He couldn't even imagine leaving without the angel. He'd never forgive himself.

And if they were to find evidence that Cas had died… Dean wasn't sure he'd want to leave any more. Bobby was gone, as was almost everyone he loved. Sam, he figured, believed he was dead and may have already moved on.

Without Cas, Dean didn't see the point in leaving at all.

When he finally caught sight of that trench coat, he almost didn't believe it.

"Cas!" he screamed.

At first, there was no response. The figure didn't move at all, but then Dean heard his own name being whispered.

Dean could barely breathe. After all this time…

"Cas? He asked, still afraid to believe it was really him.

But it was Cas. He was bedraggled, probably tired and hurt too. But ALIVE.

A laugh found its way up from his throat and he smiled for what might have been the first time in years. He threw his arms around the dirty angel, finding comfort in the rough feel of the familiar trench coat.

After a moment, he reluctantly pulled himself away. "Damn it's good to see you," he said.

There was so much more to say, so much more he wanted to say. He'd begun to fear he'd never see Cas again and his heart felt like it would explode from happiness. He felt something so strong… he couldn't even identify it. It was something completely new.

How could he even begin to word any of that?

"Nice peach fuzz," he remarked, brushing his hand against the angel's jaw. It was obvious Cas didn't stop to shave very often.

Cas's eyes shifted uncertainly, and then he said, "Thank you."

"You should meet somebody; this is Benny," Dean told Cas, pointing toward the vampire. His eyes, however, remained on the angel.

"Benny, this is Cas," he added, finally sparing a brief glance in the vampire's direction.

"Hola," Benny said unenthusiastically.

"How did you find me?" Cas asked. There was something strange in his tone. Almost… contradictory. Like he wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about their reunion.

"The bloody way," Dean admitted. He examined Cas and asked, "You feeling okay?"

"You mean am I still…" Cas made little circles by his head, meaning 'crazy'.

That wasn't exactly what Dean had meant, but he replied, "Yeah. If you want to be on the nose about it, sure."

Cas shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly sane. But, then, 94% of psychotics think they're perfectly sane. So, I guess we'd have to ask ourselves, 'What is sane?'"

Dean almost laughed. "That's a good question."

"Why'd you bail on Dean?" Benny interjected suddenly.

"Dude…" Dean started, but Benny didn't let him finish.

"The way I hear it, you two hit monster land and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some backstory."

This was something he and Benny argued about a lot. Though Dean insisted something had happened to the angel that ultimately separated them, Benny was certain that Cas had left of his own accord.

"Look, we were surrounded, okay? Some freak jumped Cas. Obviously, he kicked its ass. Right?"

"No."

Dean's easy grin fell from his face and his stomach dropped. "What?"

"I ran away," Cas said. His eyes kept darting away, barely able to maintain eye contact with Dean.

"You ran away?" Dean asked, trying to understand what he was hearing.

"I had to."

Anger gripped Dean. "That's your excuse for leaving me with those gorilla-wolves?" he demanded.

"Dean…"

"You bailed out and, what, went camping?" Dean felt sick. "I prayed to you, Cas! Every night."

Cas looked away. "I know."

"You know and you didn't…" Dean couldn't even finish the sentence. Every night, for well over three years, he'd prayed.

One thousand prayers.

All the things he'd said… all the times that he told Cas he missed him, that he needed him, that he didn't want to live without him… And Cas knew?

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he finally said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"I am an angel in a land of abominations," Cas protested, finally meeting Dean's eyes. "There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived."

"Join the club!" Dean shouted back.

"These are not just monsters, Dean," Cas pressed. "They're Leviathan. I have a price on my head and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them, to…" He trailed off, looking away for a moment as if he were unsure of his next words. "…to keep them away from you. That's why I ran."

Dean's insides were Jell-O. He stared at Cas, his eyes suddenly feeling hot.

"Just leave me, please," Cas begged, looking away again, out towards the water.

"Sounds like a plan," Benny said, "Let's roll."

"Hold on, hold on," Dean said softly. He looked toward Cas, mentally begging the angel to look back at him. "Cas… we're getting out of here. We're going home."

Cas, still not looking at him, replied, "Dean, I can't."

"You can," Dean insisted. "Benny, tell him."

Benny shrugged. "Purgatory has an escape hatch. But I got no idea if it's angel-friendly."

"We'll figure it out," Dean added quickly. Cas was finally looking at him, so Dean stared into the angel's blue eyes pleadingly. "Cas, buddy, I need you."

He realized then what he was feeling. Not need… something else. Something dangerous, but ultimately uncontrollable. He couldn't possibly feel that way, especially not about Cas, but there was no denying it. The big L-word. He'd never spoken it aloud, except perhaps to family.

"Dean," Cas said, almost whispering the hunter's name.

"And if Leviathan want to take a shot at us, let them. We ganked those bitches once before- we can do it again!"

He couldn't lose Cas. He couldn't.

"It's too dangerous."

Dean sighed. "Let me bottom-line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you. Understand?"

He'd said as much in his prayers, but now they were face to face, staring into each other's eyes.

"I understand," Cas murmured.

Dean wanted to tell him so badly. But how could he? They were both guys for one thing, and it wasn't exactly the time or place for a confession like that. What if Cas didn't feel the same? What if he wasn't even capable of that emotion? No, it was just too risky.

Besides, Dean had never been into the chick-flick moments.

Dean jumped when Benny cleared his throat. He'd almost forgotten that the vampire was there.

"So… the angel's coming, then?"

Dean looked toward Cas, heart pounding.

"I suppose," Cas said reluctantly, addressing Benny, but when he looked back at Dean, his eyes sparkled. It was almost like he knew what Dean was thinking, but of course he didn't. If Cas wasn't so bad at understanding human emotions, Dean might have said that Cas had worked it out for himself. But of course, that was ridiculous.

Dean looked at Cas again, seeking the blue orbs that were so often full of confusion, but now seemed knowing.

Nope. Absolutely ridiculous.

…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really want to know what you guys have to say, even if all you have is a few words. Reviews get me through bad days (of which there have been a lot recently) and I really appreciate it when you take a few moments to leave one.**


	13. Thoughts

**Two Important Notices:**

**THIS IS MY LAST ONESHOT. I've been writing and posting a lot of Destiel, so I'm going to take a short break. However, I do have more on the way. I actually have a lot of things in the works; it's just a matter of finding the time to write them. In the next month, I'll start posting three new stories (though only one is Destiel). More info is in the footnote. **

**THIS INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR SEASONS 1-9. This oneshot is a compilation of people's thoughts on Destiel- mainly people who have died so far on the show. (I have only watched through episode 5 of season 10, so there will be no spoilers for that.) READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Enjoy!**

…

_Thoughts_

…

So Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel have finally gotten together. It happened all of a sudden, but their relationship is strong. In the five realms of this world (Earth, Hell, Heaven, Purgatory, and Limbo), all sorts of friends and even enemies are getting word of the recent event. What are their thoughts on the newly formed "Destiel"?

…

EARTH

Sam Winchester: "I've dealt with the eye-staring for long enough. I'm glad they're happy, and I'm glad they're not being too obscene about it. Cas is still my friend, and Dean is still my brother, so things haven't changed that much. There's just more little touches and things. And I'll take that any day. We've been through Hell (literally), and Cas has been pretty amazing. He's not perfect, but neither are we. He and Dean are good together."

Gabriel: "Thought I was dead? Nope! You can't take the trick out of the trickster, remember? Naturally, I've been keeping an eye on those Winchesters and my baby brother Cas. Hell yeah I'm happy for Dean and Cas! Those two kiddos have been crazy in love since the apocalypse, and God knows it's time somebody fessed up."

Crowley: "I really prefer to keep myself away from the Winchesters. They seem to ruin a lot of my plans, so I don't really like them that much. Castiel, I hate a little more than them. So what can I say? I suppose it's 'good for them' as long as they stay the hell away from me."

Garth Fitzgerald IV: "I can't say I've met the famous Castiel more than once or twice when he stopped by to see Kevin, but Dean sure talked about him a lot. I'm a little surprised, but it's not all that crazy. I imagine they're happy together, just like Bess and I are. Castiel is one of the good angels, from what I've heard, and Dean is a good guy and a good hunter. Maybe one day, the world will slow down enough for them to get on their feet and really live their lives. I sincerely hope so."

…

HELL

Mary Winchester: "It's been sad for me to hear how much my boys have suffered, growing up. All I ever wanted for them was a normal life, for them to be happy. I can see that Castiel makes Dean happy, so I'm glad for him. Especially because of how much Castiel obviously cares about him. Sam seems to be doing well, too, and I think he's as happy as I am to see Dean happy for once."

John Winchester: "I'm… conflicted. I want my sons to be happy, of course I do. What kind of a father would I be if I didn't wish for their happiness? So, in that respect, I'm glad. But did it have to be another man? I certainly didn't raise Dean to be gay. I thought he liked women."

Bela Talbot: "I don't know what to say. I certainly saw Dean as straight, and I mean straight as a ruler. You can imagine my amazement when not only is he in a relationship with another guy, but with an angel, no less. Oh my God, it's unbelievable."

Samuel Campbell: "If I were to describe my feelings about this in a word, it would probably be 'indifferent'. It's not that I don't care about Dean, Sam or Cas. And I do feel guilty about everything that happened. But they still betrayed me, and they ruined my chances of saving my daughter, their mother. So their love lives don't concern me."

…

HEAVEN

Joanna Beth Harvelle: "This is kind of funny, actually. I had a crush on Dean for a long time, and I thought it was mutual at first. I figured out later that he just happens to be really flirty, and he started thinking of me as a little sister pretty soon after we met. Now, he's with Cas, and I guess I'm glad. Dean always seemed to me like he was trying too hard to be just like his dad, or to make him proud, so I'm glad he's not denying himself this just because of other people."

Ellen Harvelle: "I'm so happy for Dean. God knows that boy needs a little love in his life. He deserves this. And Cas is a good guy, I think. Dean trusts him, which says a lot. He doesn't trust easy."

Bobby Singer: "I knew it! I watched those two idjits stare at each other for years. And, with all that extreme loyalty and trust going on between them, I knew there had to be something. I mean, I was there when they met, and damn that room was tense. Everything about them is tense and extreme. Dean is an all-or-nothing kind of person, and I'm not quite sure what kind of person Cas is, but at least he cares about the boys. I'm real happy for both of them."

Kevin Tran: "I always wondered what was up between Dean and Cas, but I was never really sure that they thought of each other like that. They definitely make a great team, and they deserve each other. They did a lot for me, and it wasn't their fault what happened to me. I'm glad to have met them."

…

PURGATORY

Ruby: "Can I be pissed about this? I had to pretend to like them for so long. Not that they aren't okay people, but they never understood what mattered. I did kind of like Sam, but mostly because he was useful. So this whole thing isn't really something I'm happy about. The Winchesters are happy, which I don't like, and on top of that, Cas is going to be around them even more now. The carnage is going to be ridiculous."

Eve: "Here's the thing. I didn't create angels or humans, and I don't particularly care about either. Dean and Castiel weren't my favorites either, though I suppose they did do the right thing. They screwed Crowley over, which I appreciate. They work well together. As long as they don't start targeting my children, I'm fine with it."

Meg: "Damn. Sometimes I forget how long I've been gone. It's a little bittersweet for me but ultimately, I'm happy for them. I mean, Dean didn't exactly trust me, but he was fair. And Cas was always kind to me. He was my unicorn. And now my unicorn has found a new unicorn to play with."

Benny Lafitte: "Am I supposed to be surprised? I knew pretty soon after I met Dean that he had feelings for the angel. The guy was determined to find Cas or die, so it wasn't hard to figure out. Though, I didn't really think either of them would man up to anything so soon. Dean is emotionally constipated, and Cas is… well, he's an angel, so there's not a whole lot of feelings in his repertoire. Seems like he's pretty dependable, at least, and Dean definitely could use a little more of that."

…

**A/N: I decided that "Limbo" is where angels go when they die, just like monsters (and I think demons) go to Purgatory when they die. **

…

LIMBO

Annael: "I'm stunned, honestly. Dean didn't seem into guys when I knew him. Especially before I got my Grace back. Though, I probably should have known how Castiel felt. He was so protective, and Dean changed him a lot in a very small amount of time. I still don't really understand why Castiel took such a liking to him, and why he's so devoted to the Winchesters. But at least he's happy. Well, most of the time."

Balthazar: "This is hilarious! I mean, I knew - obviously - but I thought Dean was too dense to ever figure it out. I was rooting for them all the way. Of course, I'm still a bit upset at Cas for murdering me and all, but he's not all bad. Nor is Dean. I do wish they'd had the decency to regret my death, at least. It doesn't seem like a few tears were too much to ask for. Oh well. Good luck to them."

Samandriel: "I should say that I know what happened to Castiel, and I'm not angry with him for what he did. It wasn't his fault. Besides, at the time, I felt like I deserved death for what I did. I'm grateful to both Dean and Castiel for rescuing me, anyhow. I think their relationship is unorthodox, but still acceptable. I noticed when I was with them that they seemed to have an unusually strong bond, so I have no doubt that it will last for a long while."

Gadreel: "I care for both Castiel and Dean because they came to see me as a hero, even though I made a lot of mistakes. I remember how much it seemed to hurt them both when I made Dean send Castiel away, and I realize now that this is why. I wish them the very best."

…

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I really would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, and of this collection of oneshots in general. ****I'll send my favorite 2 reviewers an extra little piece of fluff.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED "PROFOUND BOND: A COLLECTION OF DESTIEL ONESHOTS"!**

**Also…**

**Upcoming Works:**

"**The Muggle Girl" (**_**Harry Potter**_**, Draco/OC)**

**Draco Malfoy had always been told that muggles and the muggle-born are to be looked down upon, scorned, hated. But before he went away to Hogwarts, he had a muggle friend named Madeline Carpenter. After Draco went off to Hogwarts, they grew apart, but he never forgot and neither did she. It was Madeline that made him question what he'd been taught his whole life. She was different. Of course, she was also a muggle. A friendship, any relationship between them would be wrong. But to Draco, Maddie was just Maddie… Set during the Second Wizarding War, this is the story of how one muggle girl changed Draco Malfoy's life forever.**

**First post will be this Tuesday, 5/19. Updates every Tuesday and Friday.**

"**NOT Gay: A Collection of Johnlock Oneshots" (**_**Sherlock**_**, John/Sherlock aka Johnlock)**

**Basically exactly what it says. I'm a hugs Johnlock shipper, and want to post a few oneshots. Sherlock obviously has feelings for John, and I still haven't figured out how John feels. I don't think he's figured it out either, honestly. Pretty lighthearted and possibly even fluffy at times. **

**First post will be next Sunday, 5/24. Updates every Sunday.**

"**Perspective" (**_**Supernatural**_**, Castiel/Dean aka Destiel)**

**10x05 ("Fan Fiction") SPOILERS! After defeating Calliope, Dean admits to Marie, "This has been educational – seeing the story from your perspective." Now what did he mean by that? You could come up with tons of explanations, but I cite Destiel as the cause. Maybe the idea would affect him in some unexpected ways. I'm not saying Dean would suddenly realize he's in love with Cas, but I do think he might realize some unexplored feelings. This is what I think could have happened after "Fan Fiction", and will ignore the rest of season 10. **

**First post will be next Thursday, 5/28. Updates every Monday and Thursday.**


End file.
